Mecha Phantom Beast
| fr_name = Bêtes Fantôme Méca | de_name = Mecha-Phantomungeheuer | it_name = Bestia Fantasma Meccanica | es_name = Mecha Bestia Fantasma | romaji = Genjūki | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * Primal Origin | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Mecha Phantom Beast" ( Genjūki) is an archetype comprised of WIND Machine-Type monsters and a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beast". Their effects revolve around generating and manipulating "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". The archetype's cards are based on various aircraft and various slang and terms used by pilots. The names of the Level 4 and lower monsters are based on real animals, while the names of the Level/Rank 7 monsters are based on mythical creatures. Playing Strategy All "Mecha Phantom Beast" non-Extra-Deck monsters, excluding its Tuners, have the ability to gain the Levels of all "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" on the field, while every monster in the Archetype, excluding "Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda", cannot be destroyed so long as a Token is on the field. In addition, every monster is capable of generating the Deck's signature Tokens when certain conditions are fulfilled. Due to the "Tannhauser Gate"-type first effect, the Archetype can bring out a variety of Xyz Monsters, in particular Ranks 3, 4, 6, 7, 9 and 10, allowing them to Summon normally difficult Xyz Monsters such as "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" with relative ease. As such, the Deck's strategy is a mixture of swarm and Xyz Summoning. The addition of Token support cards such as "Token Feastevil" and "Token Sundae" could potentially be a powerful mix for the Deck. In addition, as the "Mecha Phantom Beasts" are Machine-Type, it is possible to splash cards such as "Gear Gigant X" and "Iron Call" into the Deck to open more options for it. Mecha Phantom Beasts also have enormous potential in terms of Synchro Summoning with its own Tuners of choice. "Mecha Phantom Beast Warbluran" can become a Level 1 or 2 Tuner depending on the situation (the latter would cost a Token, though), and "Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala" is a very powerful tool that lets you Synchro Summon using your in-hand Mecha Phantom Beasts monster as Synchro Material Monsters, resulting in efficient Synchro Summon (despite its limitations of Machine-type Synchro Summon only). In fact, Blue Impala is extremely potent in a recently-invented hybrid decks between Mecha Phantom Beasts and the Karakuris. Some other useful cards that could work with this archetype: * "Scapegoat", "Dandylion", "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud", "Cobra Jar", "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts", "Black Garden", "Fires of Doomsday", "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Grinder Golem", "Phantom Skyblaster" or any other card that create tokens. They work since "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters can use ANY token for their effects (except the Level gaining effect). * Fiend's Sanctuary is arguably the best external token support, as it's a Normal Spell card that gets you a token instantly on the field to activate effects, and does not restrict your summoning. It is especially potent with Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor as Megaraptor's effect will also Summon a Mecha Phantom Beast Token on its own. Tribute the token summoned by Fiend's Sanctuary first, as it will not contribute to Level gaining. * "Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk" is a Machine-Type WIND Attribute Monster, like the "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters. It is Rank 7, and can be Summoned as an alternative to "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack". Besides, it can create tokens with its effect. ** You can also combo Number 42 with "Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda" to keep the Tokens after the turn ends, and be able to damage your opponent with them next turn. * "Cyber Summon Blaster" combo's with all Token Summoning effects, "Scramble!! Scramble!!", and the revival effect of "Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat". * "Limiter Removal" doubles the ATK of all "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster and will not destroy them with its effect (except the Tokens) as long as one Token was in play initially. * "Zerozerock", "Pixie Ring" (with two monsters) and "Token Stampede" prevent the opponent from destroying your tokens in battle, reinforcing the defensive effects of "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters. Additionaly, "Token Stampede" ensures that your "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" can be used to attack. ** "The Seal of Orichalcos" can also be used, as it can also protect your token from attacks, but is usually isn't recommended due to it blocks any access to your Extra Deck. * "Token Sundae" can be really useful as a powerful multi-removal card if you assemble enough "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". * Since all tokens are considered Normal monsters, you can use related support for them like "Non-Spellcasting Area" for protection from Spells, or "Justi-Break" to wipe the field of your opponent's monsters when they attack your tokens -- with your own Effect Monsters protected by their own effects. * Being a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beasts", a "Mecha Phantom Beast" Deck can make use of "Phantom Beast" support cards such as "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing" and "Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus". *"Dark Simorgh" is a Level 7 Monster that prevents your opponent from setting any cards. You can Synchro Summon using "Genex Ally Birdman" and any Mecha Phantom Beast monster, then banish those monsters to Special Summon "Dark Simorgh" from your hand. You can also use "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". "Dark Simorgh" can also be used with another Level 7 monster for Xyz Summoning "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack", use Dracossack's effect to detach "Dark Simorgh", then Special Summon "Dark Simorgh" from the Graveyard by his effect. Keep in mind that this card can deplete your hands quickly, though. *"Creature Swap": Since this archetype essentially summons free tokens in any position, try using Creature Swap to take control of your opponent's stronger monsters. * "Machina Fortress" is a good Machine monster in many Machine decks and can be a good choice for this Archetype. Also this is a level 7 monster so you can use it for the Xyz summoning of "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" or any other Rank 7 monster. You can generate a lot of pluses with "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor"; as long as Megaraptor is on the field and you have a token to tribute every turn which can give enough Mecha Phantom Beast monsters in your hand to discard to Special Summon Fortress. * Karakuri monsters can also be splashed easily into this deck, and due to "Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala" can Summon Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" easily, this combination enables OTK option for this deck. Weaknesses All Mecha Phantom Beasts are Machine-Type, so they share the weaknesses of "Acid Rain", "Magnetic Mosquito", "System Down", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Electric Virus" and such (the former two will not affect you much if you control at least one Token). "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can be used for absorbing your monsters without destroying them (fortunately, it can't absorb Tokens). "System Down" is the most dangerous, since it can completely bypasses most Mecha Phantom Beasts built-in protection effect by simply banishing them. "Reptilianne Vaskii" as a Side Deck card is heavily detrimental to this Deck, as it can be easily Summoned by Tributing 2 of your Tokens, with an effect that can also destroy another monster you control. Combined with ease of access provided by "King of the Feral Imps", it can proved to be quite a nuisance. "Skill Drain" and "Destiny HERO - Plasma are extremely dangerous against this deck, since it can will stop any built-in protection and other effects of your Mecha Phantom Beats monsters. However, "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" can still bypass them simply by Tributing itself to destroy those cards, if you can still manage to summon it while your monsters' effects are negated. In order to function properly, this deck needs to constantly generate tokens. Because of this, cards like "Poisonous Winds", "Power Filter" and any other anti-Special Summon cards can force this deck into screeching halt. Spell/Trap removals are the essential key for combating these kinds of threats. Trivia * All Mecha Phantom Beast monsters that can Special Summon Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens (except Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin) featured an equal amount of tokens to the number of Tokens they can Special Summon through their respective effects.